


Tool Time

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP.





	Tool Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tool Time by Kai and Djinn

01 Jan 1998  
Tool Time  
M/Sk Slash NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to CC, 1013 and Fox. What they do on their own time is up to them. No characters were harmed during this story. This story is definitely a PWP, so if you're looking for more, keep looking! Okay to archive in MKRA/MSSS

* * *

Tool Time  
by Kai and Djinn

Assistant Director Walter Skinner read the paper in his hand for the third time, certain there had been a mistake. When the words failed to change, he felt his blood pressure rising as he slammed his hand on the intercom button.

"Kim, get Agent Mulder in here. NOW!"

His secretary's calm voice came back to him instantly. "Do you want Agent Scully as well?" she asked.

"Yes," Skinner answered automatically before remembering WHY he wanted Mulder. "I mean NO," he practically screamed before calming down. "Just," he gritted his teeth, "just Mulder." 

"Yes, Sir," came the efficient reply before Skinner broke the connection. What he really wanted to break was Mulder's neck. Of all the stunts to pull, this had to take first prize.

Skinner leaned back in his leather chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew last night was going to come back to haunt him, but he didn't think it was going to be so soon, and he certainly didn't think any part of it would involve his most troublesome agent.

Over a month ago, Skinner had been informed by the Director that he was expected to attend a charity event. That was really nothing new, although it was one of the more boring parts of his job. These functions were always black tie affairs where he was expected to bring a date but hardly ever did. He'd stay for an hour or so then claim he'd been paged and make his escape. That was his plan for last night also. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way.

"Mr. Skinner, Mr. Skinner!" 

The harried look on the charity organizer's face should have warned him, but he had stood there politely and listened to her tail of woe; how the man who was to be auctioned off as the Honey-Do item had fallen off his ladder while cleaning out his gutters and fractured his pelvis and wouldn't be able to do it and...

"That nice young man over there said you were a real tool guy and would be willing to do this."

As Walter's lips opened to issue a firm refusal, she had forestalled it with the fatal words.

"It's for the children, Mr. Skinner."

Jaw clenched, he found himself assenting to the proposal and she had disappeared before he could locate the 'nice young man' was who had nominated him for this. At the outcome of the silent auction, he found that someone had bid five hundred dollars for a day of handyman services from him, but that they had left a code name. The organizer, after thanking him profusely for his participation, promised to messenger him the name and address of his buyer. And now he had it.

Skinner was pulled from his reverie by a knock on the door that sounded a little less forceful than normal.

"In," Skinner ordered, quickly donning his glasses to give the full, AD effect. 

Mulder opened the door and stepped inside with all the smug confidence of someone who had been in Skinner's hot-seat before and survived. But one look at the scowling face before him had Mulder thinking this might not have been one of his better ideas. Could he have misread the clues so completely? The glances that weren't all business, the frustration in those brown eyes.... Regaining his composure quickly, he moved to the front of the desk and started to sit down.

"Did I tell you to sit, Agent Mulder?" Skinner bit out the words.

Mulder straightened so fast he nearly lost his balance, catching himself before he could fall. 

"No, Sir. Sorry." Mulder stood, almost at attention, waiting for Skinner to speak. A slight smile started to tug at the corners of his mouth and he was horrified to find he couldn't stop it. Maybe his boss wouldn't notice.

"You find something here amusing?" Skinner stood and faced his agent, hoping to shake him up a bit. A cat playing with his mouse.

"Uh, no. No, Sir. Sorry, Sir," Mulder was suddenly tripping over himself, realizing Skinner was definitely NOT amused with last night events.

The AD walked around to the front of his desk then leaned back on it, a mere two feet from where Mulder stood. He reached for the paper that had arrived twenty minutes ago by messenger and held it out to Mulder who took it hesitantly. 

"Explain."

"Explain?" Mulder asked, stalling for time. This was definitely NOT what he had envisioned.

"That is your name, isn't it? And your address?" Skinner asked calmly. Too calmly for Mulder's piece of mind. "There must be a great story behind it, and I want to hear it."

Skinner leaned forward, inches from Mulder's face. "All of it."

Mulder swallowed, then decided to go for it.

"Sir, I knew of your commitment to the children of the world and believed that you would appreciate the opportunity to buy them medical supplies -"

"Sports equipment," Skinner growled, and moved closer to Mulder until the younger man could easily count his eyebrow hairs.

"Try again, Agent Mulder."

"Sir." Mulder straightened his back. "Do you mean to say you don't believe inner city kids should have sports equipment? Your commitment to -"

The words dried up at Skinner's intense glare.

"My faucet drips, sir." Oh, God. It sounded like he was whining.

"Your. Faucet. Drips." Skinner moved away from Mulder and seated himself behind his desk. His broad shoulders slumped slightly as he stared at Mulder.

"Agent Mulder, have you ever thought of fixing it yourself? Or do you not think at all?"

Mulder decided the safest course was to remain silent.

"Five hundred dollars, Mulder. To fix a leaky faucet. What in the hell were you thinking about?"

Mulder forced himself to edit his next words considerably. 

"Sir, there are other things that need work."

At Skinner's unresponsive glare, he added, "I'll send you a list so you know what tools to bring."

With a cold sarcasm Skinner dismissed his agent. "That would be very thoughtful, Agent Mulder. I would appreciate it. That will be all."

Mulder escaped with as much grace as he could muster. He made it all the way to the elevator before he doubled over, his body heaving with near-hysterical laughter.   
        
**************

Saturday,  
9 AM

Fox Mulder stepped back from the bedroom door and smiled at his accomplishment. The door, that had worked perfectly only ten minutes earlier, now hung precariously from one hinge and would not close, no matter how hard he tried.

He put the hammer back in his well stocked tool box and removed a pipe wrench before heading for the kitchen. He had promised Skinner a leaky faucet and he was going to get one.

As he passed through the living-room, a small piece of plaster broke lose and dropped onto his head. He brushed it off with a smile, not even looking up at the hole he had created an hour ago.

One advantage to not sleeping was the extra time one had to plan one's day. Mulder whistled happily as he opened the cabinet under the sink and dropped to the floor, leaning inside to get access to the plumbing. He was giving the main pipe to the sink one last turn when he heard a solid knock on the door.

"Show time," Mulder announced to the wrench in his hand. 

Jumping up, he quickly made his way to the living-room and tossed the wrench in the toolbox before hiding it in the closet. There was another, more insistent knock on the door and Mulder grinned before calling out.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He gave the apartment one last look then quickly shucked his pants, tossing them through the open bedroom door. Now, in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers, Mulder was ready to greet his handyman.

Passing his hand through his hair a couple of times he squeezed his eyes shut to give them that dazed, just got out of bed look. Maybe even that woke-up-with-wood look. Getting into the act, he shuffled up to the door and unlocked it. Faking a yawn, he gazed at his superior.

"Oh. Hi," he mumbled vaguely. "What time is it?"

"Nine A.M., Mulder. The time you suggested I be here."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Mulder tried not to stare too hard at Skinner, who looked like a centerfold for the LL. Bean catalog. Plaid shirt, tight jeans, scuffed work boots; Skinner looked even more capable than Mulder had thought possible.

"I thought you had a leaky faucet, Mulder." Skinner let some impatience color his voice.

"Mmm-hmm. Right in here." As he moved aside to allow the other man inside his apartment, Mulder sniffed appreciatively. Someone was wearing his favorite men's cologne.

"The sink in the kitchen, right?" Without needing to be told, he walked into the small room, Mulder following and leaning against the counter.

"The sound has been driving me crazy." Mulder shifted slightly as his victim turned the water off and on, testing the faucet.

"You probably just need to replace a washer."

"A what?" Mulder opened his hazel eyes very wide. Ooops, too much. Skinner was beginning to look a little suspicious. "Well, I would appreciate it if you could fix it."

Skinner grunted affirmatively.

"I think I'll go take my shower." As his boss was obviously intent on the faucet, Mulder shrugged and headed into the tiny bathroom. Damn it, he had tried.

Skinner nodded to himself as he examined the plumbing on the sink. Who did Mulder think he was fooling? The fresh signs of a wrench were obvious on the pipes. Hearing the shower begin, he quickly opened his toolbox, taking out his own wrench.

He then placed it around one of the pipes and waited. When Mulder's singing became audible, he gave the wrench a vicious twist, cutting off what he hoped was the hot water to the bathroom.

In the middle of singing "Just call me angel of the morning," Mulder's voice soared two octaves, ending on a high pitched squeal. 

Skinner's grin was pure predatory evil. Fox Mulder was definitely going to get fixed today.

Mulder sighed in relief when the hot water came back on as abruptly as it had gone off. He should have realized it was a bad idea to use the shower while his slightly pissed off boss was playing with the pipes, but he'd needed time to think.

He finished up quickly and got out of the shower before there were any accidents with the cold water. This was not the day to get any burns in sensitive areas. He wiped his body perfunctorily then began drying his hair vigorously as he walked into the bedroom. With the towel still on his head he moved toward the dresser to get some clothes.

"What the hell happened to this door?"

Mulder jumped at the voice just a few feet away. He pulled the towel off his head to find Skinner examining the hinges.

"Umm. Poor craftsmanship," Mulder explained. "These old places fall apart at the snap of a finger." Or the swing of a hammer.

Skinner noted the round indentations in the wood surrounding the hinge but didn't mention it. Instead, he turned his attention to his naked agent.

"Are you going to get dressed, Mulder, or is this your weekend attire?"

Mulder knew an opening when he heard one. At least he hoped so.

"Actually, I don't have anything clean to wear so this is it until I can do laundry later," he lied, covertly pushing his dresser drawer closed.

Skinner almost laughed at that, but wanted to see how far this was going to go.

"Don't you have a landlord to do your repairs?" Skinner asked as he removed a screwdriver from the toolbox and started on the hinge.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably for a moment. 

"Security."

"Security?"

"Yes, sir," Mulder insisted. "As a Federal Agent, I can't have just anyone roaming around my apartment."

At this, Skinner did laugh.

"Mulder.....between MIB's, Consortium flunkies, local PD and your fellow agents, I'd say you have had more people roaming around here in the last four years than some of DC's better known tourist attractions." 

Mulder swallowed audibly. "Well, then....I think it's time to install better locks. You can do that next."

Skinner forced his eyes back to the hinge and began unscrewing it.

"That wasn't on the list you sent, Mulder," he replied, his voice tight from holding back another laugh.

Watching the play of muscles in the other man's shoulder and back was so hypnotic that Mulder had to force himself to pay attention. 

"There are a lot of things that need attention around here that aren't on that list."

Skinner stopped and dropped his hands to his sides. Taking a breath, he turned to look at Mulder who was slowly rubbing himself dry.

"Such as?" Skinner's voice was hoarse.

"Well. . ." Mulder smiled suggestively, and teased a nipple with the terrycloth towel.

For a big man, Skinner could move very fast. Three swift steps took him close to Mulder. He grasped the other man's bare arm in one hand. 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." The words had barely escaped his lips before Skinner's mouth was fastened on his, hard.

Mulder had been taken by surprise and was now dangerously short of air while his boss was literally kissing the life out of him.

Skinner thrust his tongue deep inside Mulder's mouth while his free hand cupped the younger man's ass cheek. As a finger probed the cleft, Mulder moaned into Skinner's mouth. The AD pulled back so abruptly that Mulder almost fell over. He grabbed Skinner's shoulders to steady himself and took a deep breath while the other man watched him, fighting to control his own breathing.

"Did you want to add that to the list, Mulder?"

Mulder locked eyes with his boss. 

"What do you think? Are you up to the job?"

Skinner reached out and ran a hand across Mulder's chest, trailing his fingers throughout the sparse hair down to the navel. He probed the indention with his thumb, holding Mulder's gaze.

"Someone said I was a real tool guy." He tried for a light and mocking tone, but he was still a little breathless from the kiss. And the sight of Mulder standing before him naked, damp, and obviously excited, was robbing him of any reasoning ability he might normally have.

Mulder moved his hand a little, feeling the pulse beating in Skinner's neck. His lips mouth opened slightly to answer, but Skinner was there before he could speak, pushing his tongue between Mulder's teeth, then withdrawing. As he nibbled on the side of the agent's mouth, he felt a hand slip down his side to stroke the erection that was straining the front of his jeans.

Mulder jerked back, grinning mischievously. "Is that your hammer or are you just happy to -" 

"Shut up, boy," Skinner growled and bit the side of Mulder's neck.

"What did I say?" Mulder asked innocently while electric tendrils of pleasure shot from his neck to his groin. "I just wanted to make sure you'd brought all your tools."

Skinner chuckled against the moist flesh. "Oh, I have the exact tool I need for this job. You should also know that I'm good with my hands."

To prove his point, he slid a hand down to Mulder's erection, already wet in anticipation, Mulder groaned deeply while Skinner once again claimed the younger man's mouth as his hand continued to bring Mulder closer and closer to the edge before backing off.

"Don't stop," Mulder gasped, pulling away from Skinner and reaching for himself. Skinner halted the movement and guided the errant hand to his own crotch. 

"Don't you want to wait for me?" he asked slyly.

"Just so you won't be too long."

"Now that's a loaded remark if I ever heard one." Skinner propelled Mulder rapidly to the bed so that the younger man fell backwards upon it and Skinner landed right beside him. "Is this more like it?" Skinner stroked Mulder's cock with a gentle finger.

Mulder nodded his head and tried to unfasten the snap on Skinners jeans, but was stopped. He looked questioningly at the older man.

"Just one thing first," Skinner told him. He sat up and slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Anything," Mulder managed to promise. He almost regretted it when he saw the smile playing across the slightly swollen lips of his boss.

"I want to know," Skinner began, enjoying the look on Mulder's face as the first button slipped free, "how you arranged this little get-together and how long you've been planning it."

He popped the second button then the third before Mulder remembered to answer.

"I, um...just at the auction," Mulder explained, somewhat disjointed. "Mrs. Wilbur, the hostess, asked me and I just suddenly had the idea and pointed you out."

Skinner stopped and frowned at the agent.

"Why were you there at all?"

When there was no immediate reply he realized Mulder wouldn't answer unless he was being rewarded with buttons. Skinner resumed his task and Mulder smiled his approval.

"I was escorting her daughter. Last minute thing. I didn't know you'd even be there." He looked up at Skinner. "I guess I just think fast on my feet."

Skinner, who had completely unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it out of his jeans and began to slide it off his shoulders. "Let's see how fast you can think off of them."

Tossing his shirt to the floor, Skinner lay back down on the bed beside Mulder and tweaked a nipple playfully. "So what do you think about that?"

Mulder was fumbling with the metal snap fastening Skinner's jeans when he felt a gentle graze of teeth around his left nipple.

"And that?"

Mulder moaned and his hands faltered as his body strained up to press against Skinner's. The older man grasped Mulder's cock in a firm grip and squeezed slightly. "And that?"

 Mulder whimpered. "Oh, god, oh god, Walter, that feels. . .ahhhh."

Skinner stopped and pulled back, looking his agent in the face. 

"What did you call me?"

"C'mon," Mulder complained breathlessly. "You don't really expect me to call you 'sir' while you are jerking me off, do you?"

"You have a point, Fox." Skinner grinned and then cut off Mulder's protests with a hungry kiss.

In retaliation, Mulder roughly unzipped Skinner's jeans and grabbed his boss's erection through the cotton briefs. He squeezed. Skinner bit his lower lip. 

"Okay, okay, I give, you win."

Mulder eased his grip into an caress which echoed the more gentle nibble that Skinner was now bestowing on his jaw-line.

"Walter?"

"Fox?"

Mulder cursed happily under his breath. "Don't you think we should get these clothes off of you now?"

Skinner reluctantly pulled himself off Mulder's naked body and stood beside the bed. Catching Mulder's devouring gaze, he slowly slid the jeans past his hips.

"Keep it going, G-man," Mulder muttered, while he stroked his weeping cock. Skinner let his pants drop and had his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs when he suddenly stopped and glared at Mulder.

"What?" Fox asked, concerned that the floor show had come to a halt.

Skinner gazed pointedly at Mulder's hand, deftly manipulating his cock.

"If you don't stop that, there will be no reason for me to finish undressing."

Mulder's hand stilled instantly, a wicked grin on his face.

"Wanna bet?"

He rolled to his knee's, his erection still rock hard, and moved to the edge of the bed. Placing his hand's over Skinner's, he moved them downward, taking the briefs with him and freeing the proof of his companion's arousal.

Skinner delighted in the wide-eyed look of his young agent. 

"I take it you approve?"

In response, Mulder cupped his hand around the other man's neck and dragged him into a heated kiss. Two tongues fought for control as the men sought to explore each other's mouths. Slowly, Skinner pressed back onto the bed. Positioning himself above the younger man in a semi-pushup, Skinner ground his hard cock into Mulder's belly.

Mulder responded by arching his body, his hands feverishly stroking his boss' muscular back, exploring the play and tension in the muscles. With a groan that seemed to come directly from Skinner's tight balls, the larger man let his entire body rest on Mulder's, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"Too much?" he managed to growl as he bit Mulder's earlobe.

"No, no, no. I, uh. . .ah, god, Walter, don't , don't stop."

Shifting slightly so he could pass his hands between their sweating bodies, Skinner sought and captured Mulder's cock in his large hand. Mulder's body surged again in reaction, seeking release in the warm fist.

"Not yet." Skinner slid his hand down the cock to grasp the tight balls and pull them down as Mulder whimpered in protest. 

"Walter!"

"Fox."

Mulder put a hand up to Skinners broad chest and rubbed his thumb over one nipple, coaxing it into a hard pebble. Skinner ran his thumb up Mulder's cock along the vein pulsing on the underside. Looking down the younger man's body, he saw the pearl of Mulder's pre-ejaculate trembling on the tip.

Mulder was trying to push himself into Skinner's hand again when Skinner let him go and rolled away, off the bed. 

"What? Walter?"

"The right tools for the job, Mulder." Skinner was digging into his toolbox and grunted with satisfaction as he found what he was seeking. 

"The right tools," he dropped a package of condoms on Mulder's stomach, "for the job." He held up a tube of lubricant.

To his credit, Mulder kept his jaw from dropping at the sight of the condoms, but the lube was too much. He propped himself up with his elbows and gave Skinner a considering look.

"Just how often do your tools get out?" he asked, trying not to sound like a jerk.

Skinner's head dropped back and he laughed. 

"I threw the condoms in there quite a while ago when they fell out of a bag and were getting tossed around in the trunk of my car."

"And the lube?" Mulder asked, not seeing a reason *it* should be in the box.

Skinner tried not to laugh again. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the condoms from Mulder's hand. 

"It works great on squeaky hinges and stuck bolts," he explained.

A smile instantly tugged at Mulder's mouth before he could stop it.

"How does it work on tight screws?"

Those words from Mulder's mouth shot straight into Walter's crotch. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to teach Mulder the proper way to show his gratitude to the tool man.

"You're about to find out." Straddling Mulder's thighs, Skinner picked up a condom and tore open the package. Rolling it gently down the other man's cock, he couldn't resist stroking it into even greater hardness.

"So what's the plan?" Mulder gasped. "Are you going to -"

"What do you think?" Skinner growled as he fit the latex over the head of his own straining erection.

"I think," Mulder flicked the hands away, "you'd better let me do something."

As Mulder wrapped both hands around Skinner's sheathed member, Skinner leaned forward and briefly captured Mulder's mouth again with his own. 

"Don't worry, I have plans for you," Skinner whispered secretively.

"Plans?"

"A list."

At Mulder's inadvertent laugh, Skinner reached out and took the lube and opened it. Spreading a generous amount into his hand, he allowed it to warm before making his next move. Mulder continued to lay there, surprisingly submissive, and when Skinner nudged at his thighs, he obligingly spread his legs, lifting himself to give better access. With a gentleness that Mulder would not have expected, Skinner probed for and found the small opening. Slowly he inserted a finger as Mulder willed himself to relax, closing his eyes, his hands still at his side.

As he added a second finger, Skinner looked at the other man's face, sweaty with passion, eyes closed and lips half parted. 

"Mulder."

"Mmmmmm."

"Wake up, Fox."

"Mulder's face split in a grin. "I'm not sleeping, I'm just doing a hang ten on the sensation."

"Hang ten, huh." Skinner brushed Mulder's prostate with the tip of a questing finger.

Mulder gasped, and his body bucked into Skinner's hand.

"That's very flattering, Mulder." Removing his hand accompanied by a sigh of protest Skinner moved between Mulder's legs and pulled them up so the man's calves rested on his shoulders. Pausing to give Mulder one last chance to change his mind, he lightly stroked the erection of his soon-to-be lover until he squirmed.

"Are you sure, Fox?" Skinner asked, ready to kill him if he said no.

Mulder had his teeth clenched together, trying to control himself.

"Shit, Walter. Do I have to request it in triplicate? Get on with it already!"

That was exactly what he was waiting to hear. Grasping his own cock, he set it against the slick opening and pressed forward slowly, but Mulder would have none of that.

With a quick, upward thrust, he impaled himself on the other man, causing Skinner to gasp when he found himself enveloped in the tight passage. The sensation was so overwhelming that he forgot to move, to think, to breath. Not until Fox gave a deep groan of pleasure did Skinner began to thrust slowly, savoring the sensations of every motion.

He felt as though he were in a dream, the rest of the world dropping away piece by piece until the only thing left was Mulder. He began to believe that his life up to this point was just something he'd had to get through to be at this point, at this time.

Leaning forward on the bed, resting all his weight on one hand, Skinner began to stroke Mulder's cock with the same slow rhythm of his thrusts. He pulled out and then pushed back into the delicious tightness until his balls rested against Mulder's ass cheeks. Wanting desperately for Mulder to enjoy the experience, he consciously sought and found his prostate. He rubbed against it with each stroke, controlling Mulder's cock with a firm hand to prevent his coming until he, Skinner, wished it.

Mulder writhed and moaned underneath him. His hands clutched Skinner's ass, trying to pull the other man more quickly into him, but Skinner refused to be hurried. The next torturously slow thrust had Mulder screaming, his body arching, begging Skinner to pound into him, to allow him to come. And finally, finally, Skinner released him. Mulder orgasmed dramatically, semen gushing onto his chest and chin. 

As his muscles clenched around Skinner's cock, he came also, hot waves pulsing over them both as he pumped his cum into the other man. Now using both hands to hold himself, trembling above the lithe body, Skinner bent his head down and licked the semen from one erect nipple.

Mulder moaned, and focused his dazed eyes on his lover. 

"I knew," he panted, "that you were a handy man to have around." 

Skinner, his cock slowly becoming limp inside Mulder, withdrew carefully. Still, Mulder whimpered a little in protest at his movement, loving the feeling of Skinner's presence inside him.

Leaning forward, Skinner gently rested his weight over Mulder's body, mindless of the remains of their lovemaking coating the sweaty form beneath him.

Mulder shifted slightly, enjoying the feeling of the muscular body pressed against his. He closed his eyes and felt the soft touch of a finger tracing along his jaw, then his lips. He smiled and the hand stilled, quickly replaced by hungry lips, demanding control over his mouth. Mulder reached up and wrapped an arm over Skinner's broad back, seeking to meld their flesh together.

Panting, Skinner pulled away and shook his head.

"Oh, no you don't," he admonished his overly excited agent.

Mulder looked up at him innocently.

"What did I do?"

Skinner smiled, feeling Mulder becoming hard again. He rolled off the other man and lay flat on his back beside him. 

"This handyman needs to recuperate, Fox."

Mulder smiled to himself as he sat up and grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed. Covering both of them he snuggled up to his boss, feeling a welcoming arm around him.

"I'll let you rest up," Mulder offered as he closed his eyes, "but I want you to remember; Mrs. Wilbur said you were mine for the whole day."

Skinner tightened his arm around Mulder and settled down deeper in the bed.

"Well, if Mrs. Wilbur said it, then it must be so."

**************

FBI Headquarters,  
Monday Morning

"Hello Kim, any messages?" Skinner asked as he practically danced into the office.

His secretary looked up, amazed. Was this the same man she worked for or had he been taken over by pod people? 

"Yes, sir. There is a note from Agent Mulder."

Skinner snatched the envelope out of her hand and quickly entered his office. As the door swung closed he heard her voice call out.

"He said to tell you it's for the children!"

Opening the envelope, Walter scanned the paper and smiled.

Things To Do [that you didn't finish]  
1\. Sink leaks [water keeps coming and coming]  
2\. Ceiling needs patching [plug the hole]  
3\. Bedroom door doesn't close [needs screws] I am free this Saturday, if you want to come by and fulfill your obligations.

Mulder

Skinner's mouth quirked in a smile. "Well, if it's for the children. . ."   
        
The End

Constructive criticism and any random acts of kindness may be sent to and 


End file.
